left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Left 4 Dead: Survivors
Left 4 Dead: Survivors (LEFT 4 DEAD -生存者たち-'') also known as 'Left 4 Dead: Arcade' (''L4DAC) is a Japanese version of Left 4 Dead 2 redesigned for Japanese arcades, featuring an entirely new cast of survivors. The game still takes place in the United States featuring the same scenarios from Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, but the characters are seemingly designed to appeal to a Japanese audience. This game was initially teased as Project Z before the actual game's reveal on April 30, 2014. The game used Nesica.Net to enable online play, events, and in-game items that could be purchased with ZG Points (in game currency gathered by playing and collecting ZG Bags) to get special items, costumes and clothing, and weapons. However, on July 26th, 2017, the game officially went offline, disabling these features, limiting the gameplay to Single Player, and Local Multiplayer. Eventually, on March 2019, the game files were leaked. Quickly, fans of the series ported most of the game's content through Steam Workshop for Left 4 Dead 2. Characters * Yusuke Kudo (工藤佑介) (Voiced by Ryuichi Kijima, replacing Nick and Bill) *: "A Japanese college student who was visiting America during a long-sought trip when the outbreak began." * Haruka Hirose (広瀬遥) (Voiced by Ayane Sakura, replacing Coach and Francis) *: "A Japanese High School student in Japan who was also visiting America during a school trip when the outbreak began." * Sara Kirishima (霧島沙良) (Voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro, replacing Rochelle and Zoey) *: "A Japanese-American Tour Guide. Her father is Japanese and her mother is American. The outbreak occured during a Japanese High School's field trip under her supervision." * Blake Jordan (ブレイク・ジョーダン) (Voiced by Hidenori Takahashi, replacing Ellis and Louis) *: "A bartender who worked in the hotel lounge when the outbreak began, and used to be a member of the army. He always tries to be positive, but he can't help but worry about the dog he left back home." Stages (Campaigns) Stage 1: Dead Center Stage 2: Dark Carnival Stage 3: Swamp Fever Stage 4: Hard Rain Stage 5: The Parish Stage 6: The Passing Stage 7: Cold Stream Stage 8: No Mercy Stage 9: Death Toll Stage 10: Dead Air Stage 11: Blood Harvest Stage 12: Crash Course Stage 13: The Sacrifice Differences * The cast are completely different despite the game taking place in previous locations seen in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. The new Survivors are younger, anime-ish unlike The Infected, and wear a more casual clothing. Apparently, these changes were done to appeal to the Japanese arcade audience; for example, the [[w:c:silenthill:Silent_Hill:_The_Arcade|arcade adaptation of the Silent Hill franchise]] and even Taito's previous Valve game adaptation, Half-Life 2: Survivor also featured a younger cast of characters and a more fast-paced gameplay. * Maps have minor edits making them more linear due to the game's time limit. Furthermore, there are floating arrows on the maps pointing to where the survivors must go in order to proceed. ** The game now has the objective system to prompt Arcade players what to do, especially for newcomers. * The game defaults to German and Australian version censorship due to the game being adapted as an arcade game. * New costumes, weapon skins, Infected skins, weapons, and perks were added. * Events were introduced, where players could play special game modes for limited amounts of time, and various rewards were handed out. * Every single existing character has received a new voice actor, dubbed in Japanese, including the Left 4 Dead survivors (in The Passing), and NPCs. * The results screen is completely revamped. Instead of just showing how many kills for all 4 Survivors, the game now shows how much score for all 4 Survivors while doing the clapping and cheering animation based on the standing position, reminiscent of Super Smash Bros. After this, the game will show the player's performance along with how many kills for each Common Infected and the Clear Bonus. Furthermore, the Tank and the Witch damage were reduced into one stat. Afterwards, the game will prompt players to either continue to the next map, insert more credits to increase SVP Points, or quit the game. ** However, at the end of each Campaign (Stage), the end credits, showing the stats of the entire Campaign (Stage), are not shown. Instead, the results screen now shows up after the "The survivors have escaped!" text or the "In Memory of" text. * When the Survivors get incapacitated, the health bar now shows the heart icon to indicate the Survivors' incapacitation count that go along with the "Help!" text instead of an image of a Survivor getting incapacitated. * Due to the game being adapted as a timer-based arcade game, the game now uses timers to countdown their play time before the game goes to "Idle Mode" to prompt players to insert credits to increase the "SVP Points" (Survival Points) to continue the game. If the timer runs out, the game will spawn endless amount of Tanks to end your game. The remaining SVP Points will be converted to a ZG Points to buy weapons, costumes, and special items. * If all of the Survivors were incapacitated or killed, the game will take you back to the main menu with a result screen of your performance at the end instead of restarting the entire map back to the Safe room. * Judging by the disconnected order of the stages (Campaigns), its quite possible that each stage of the game takes place on a separate timeline rather than being a continuation. For example, the game has a port of The Passing with Bill's death and a port of The Sacrifice with one of the new protagonists sacrificing himself/herself. Gallery Project Z Trailer|First Project Z Teaser Project Z|Second Project Z Teaser (before the game's reveal) LEFT 4 DEAD -生存者たち- PV|Official Trailer Left 4 Dead Survivors PV|Attract Video LEFT 4 DEAD -生存者たち- チュートリアルムービー|Tutorial Movie Left4dead_survivors_hero_zet_grenade-fes_NEWS_kM3gjj7tzQ.jpg|Poster promoting the "Grenade Run" Event Left4dead_survivors_hero_zet_L4DAC_BH_wTcBAm2mCy.jpg|Poster promoting Blood Harvest being added to the game. Left4dead_survivors_hero_zet_pop_201607_news_ol_3zQTx3hHnt.jpg| Poster promoting the "Battle Mode" event. Kudo_Yusuke.png|Yusuke Kudo as seen in-game. Haruka_Hirose.png|Haruka Hirose as seen in-game. Kirishima_Sara.png|Sara Kirishima as seen in-game. Blake_Jordan.png|Blake Jordan as seen in-game. L4dacsurvivorsl4d2.jpg|''Left 4 Dead'' Arcade Survivors seen in Left 4 Dead 2 through Steam Workshop mods. Green_Flu_victim_opening_(L4D_Survivors).png|A Green Flu victim on the video opening of Survivors, moments before turning into a common infected. Notes *Despite the game changed the two original Survivors to a new Survivors exclusive to this game, there are snippets of the two original Survivors seen in the Stage Select screen, using the cropped texture from any of the campaign's loading screen texture from Left 4 Dead 2. **However, if this game was played with a keyboard to check the status of the Campaign (Stage) by pressing TAB, the two original Survivors' (depends on the map) mugshot in the Status Screen weren't altered for the Arcade Survivors exclusively for this game. This is due to the game uses a custom health bar that had a different coding from Left 4 Dead 2's health bar with new mugshot for the Arcade Survivors. *It is possible to replace the Arcade Survivors' voice files to the original Survivors by having the user copy the contents of the Survivors' audio files from Left 4 Dead 2 to the directory of the Arcade Game. This will lead to Haruka having Coach and Francis' lines despite she was a female. External Links * Left 4 Dead: Survivors Official Website * Left 4 Dead: Survivors Official Twitter References ru:Left 4 Dead: Survivors Category:Games Category:Arcade games Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Attention Needed Category:Pictures needed Category:Testing needed